Friends For Life
by Die-Elle
Summary: "He was first my friend, then he became my best friend, I soon fell in love with him and he became the one I love, but now, I'm a stranger in his eyes." rated T for swearing. Zemyx, AU


_Friends for Life_

Zemyx and Roxel, hints of Roxas/Zexion. Yaoi.

**-Acquaintance-**

Zexion met Demyx many years ago. He was sitting on the bench in the kindergarten reading a book. He was the only one doing that, the other kids were running around and having fun. Zexion seems to be contented with sitting down and reading a book he got from the school library though.

"Hey, you there!" a voice of a kid said, disturbing the serious kid from his reading. Zexion answered in the most mature way possible, "Whaf do you want?" he asked sternly, he let himself look up.

He realizes it was a blond and he was smiling at him. No one ever smiled to Zexion before.

"Why arn't you haffing vun?" This kid was asking him why he wasn't having fun. "Why?" Zexion asked in disbelief. He never thought this boy would ask something about that."Becosh what you are doing is waaay boring." The kid said. "Sides' I'm Demyx and you are?" he politely asked, reaching out a hand. "I'm Zexion." He answered, taking the blond's hand and shaking it.

"Come one, Zexion! Let's go have ice scweam!" He took Zexion hand and they ran, it was the first time Zexion had fun. Demyx was his first friend.

**-Buddies-**

Demyx loves to use all of Zexion's supplies, but that didn't make Zexion think of kicking him out of their room.

You see, Demyx and Zexion are roommates. Demyx was always out of money, while Zexion could have been a millionaire by now if he just didn't spend most of his money on books.

Demyx, always out on money, means he's always out of food and other necessity, so he had to depend on Zexion to survive.

Zexion never hesitated to help him, he was in love with Demyx, and he would give everything he had just to help him, that's how precious Demyx was to him, but the blond doesn't know about of his secret feelings for him.

Zexion would never make him leave because he can't imagine life without Demyx. Life without seeing him every day, not hearing his voice and hanging out with him. That was just unimaginable and so impossible. Demyx would never leave him; he's not like that, not after everything they went through.

"Zexi, you're out of milk!" Demyx said, across from the table. Which would mean he have to go out tomorrow to buy some-

Oh no, not his milk! Everything but that! He would kill Demyx for this, stupid guy who cannot live for himself-

"It's alright, I'll go buy some tomorrow." He replied softly. Zexion would never do that, not to Demyx, he could never hurt him.

"Okay!" came the happy reply from Demyx, which made the violet-haired man's day happier no matter how bad it was it was just by hearing that voice, the most sweetest thing on earth.

**-Best friends-**

"Hey, Zexion…" Demyx said. His voice was filled with sadness and depression. Zexion was hurt with just seeing it, he was worried about Demyx and he wanted to know what was hurting him, but instead, he tried to cheer him up by smiling at him. It faltered when the blond gave him a sad look, which just hurt Zexion more.

"You know, I wanted to thank you for helping me out, how you did everything to help me." He said, breaking into a smile.

"It's alright." Zexion replied and smiled back, and then something came to him, what was going to happen now? There was something wrong with Demyx and he didn't know. He felt clueless about it, but he knew he couldn't do anything to help him if Demyx didn't tell him what was wrong.

His voice went on a worried tone. "I'm moving to another room." Zexion let his eyes fly around his room, seeing it was unusually neat and in order, his eyes stopped to the large bag beside Demyx.

"Why?" Zexion asked. They went to college together, shared the room together, they had been best friends for like forever, so why? Why was Demyx suddenly leaving like that? Leaving like those years of friendships was nothing personal to him and he can stand a lifetime without the smaller man.

That wasn't true, right?

Demyx lived on him, like a parasite. Demyx lived with Zexion's food, HIS food, with HIS shampoo and HIS soap. Demyx went to college with HIS money and HIS tissue and stuff like that. Without Zexion, Demyx was nothing; he would be a sitar player in the streets, living off with little money.

"I just figured, I had to live without depending on you so much. I know I am a great burden to you and you're helping me in the name of our past friendship. I don't want to trouble you any further, Zexion." He said, tears flowing out from his eyes. It was obvious Demyx didn't want this either, but he had to do it, for some reason, Demyx needed to stay strong on his decision.

Zexion's tears almost came, but he was able to do it, he can't break, not in front of Demyx. "I don't mind, really, so Demyx, please stay." He begged, tears almost falling.

"I can't Zexion!" he almost shouted, Zexion's eyes widened at his sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, I just thought, I was using our friendship so I can get things on you. I knew you won't refuse me, we've been friends for like a decade already." He said, he was still crying but he was determined.

Zexion was being persistent, Demyx knew that. Why can't he just give up on him, why must he let me to be an obstacle to his life? Demyx was just a parasite, who lives on something he does not own. It almost sounded like… stealing.

"It's not like that!" the smaller said, he was desperate on keeping Demyx, Why did the blond had to leave him? "I helped you, because I wanted to. Don't think like that, Demyx! You're not using me."He said, hoping that the other would somehow magically change his mind. The sitar player shook his head. "I need to be independent, Zexion. How am I going to live after I graduate?" The taller man was right, even if the blue-eyed man was more logical than the both of them.

Zexion knew it was right; he just didn't want Demyx to leave. It was selfish of him, wanting him to stay, when he didn't want to. Demyx wanted to stay, he knows it, he just needed to change himself so he won't be a trouble to Zexion. Zexion doesn't want to understand that, all he wants was for Demyx to stay; he would support his school, if it meant to keep him here.

"Then why do you have to leave, Demyx?" he already knew what the answer was going to be, he just hoped the green-eyed man was going to say something different. "You can become independent even if you just stay here, so why bother?" Demyx sighed.

"Because, if I stay, I'll continue to depend on you, I'm sorry, Zexion, I just can't be like that anymore." Demyx explained, but Zexion was still shocked to be called in his real name. It indicated the mullet and Mohawk guy was very serious.

It couldn't be helped now; tears began flowing on his cheeks, as Zexion went to door to block his way out when Demyx took his bag and sitar bag and started walking towards the door. "Zexion, please, I need to go." He said softly.

"No you don't! You can't leave! You don't want to leave, I know it!" he cried. It was unusual to see Zexion like this.

"I have to. It's for the better." Demyx quietly said. Zexion's anger rose. "Better? Leaving your friend for almost twenty years it better?" he said. Demyx winced at this; he didn't want to see Zexion sad. He was also angry at the purple-grey haired man because he was making this harder than it was.

"Demyx, you can't leave. I…I can't live without you, I love you." The whisper came like he didn't want Demyx to hear but he wished he would.

Demyx was taken aback, for the first time in many years, he never saw Zexion desperate. Zexion loved him? A lowly parasite in his life? They've been friends for like more than 15 years, maybe, just maybe, Zexion loved him as a best friend, like a brother. Demyx wished it was more than that.

"Yeah, I love you too, Friends for life, right?" he laughed. Zexion stared at him. Demyx loved him as a friend? "Right, so I'll be going now! Don't worry; we'll still see each other!" Zexion moved out of his way and Demyx took the chance and left with his bag and sitar, never knowing how something as simple like this broke his heart in many ways.

Zexion stared at the door where Demyx just used to leave their room. Zexion couldn't believe. Demyx loved him like a best friend. He loved Zexion in a way less than Zexion loved him.

Demyx was gone. He would never wake up to have Demyx the first person to see, Never going to stay awake 'til midnight with the blond watching movies, sitting next to each other, Never going to eat together every morning with a half-functioning sitar player.

No one was going to drink all his milk again, no one was going to use his shampoo for 2 hours again, and no one was going to smile at him like Demyx could. Demyx was the only one who could do that.

Zexion hated it.

**-Strangers-**

Zexion was reading a book when an unfamiliar guy sat next to him.

"How long is it gonna take? I'm dying of boredom." The guy said, Zexion darted his eyes to the man, He was a dirty-blond, with an extremely weird hairstyle and sea-green eyes, which seemed to glow.

"Excuse me, are you talking to me?" He said.

"Yup! So what are you reading anyways? That book is boring." He pointed out, letting out a lazy yawn. Zexion glared at the blond. "That is none of your business, who are you anyways?" he asked, his voice cold. "Man, what a rude way to ask a name, but I'm Demyx, and you are?" he held out his hand for Zexion to shake. Demyx, now that was a familiar name.

Oddly enough, Zexion shook it. "I'm Zexion." Demyx smiled at him. "So, what do you for a living?" he asked, out of blue. "I'm a writer, you?" Demyx grinned. "I play in a band." No wonder he was sporting an odd hairstyle.

"So it seems." He replied.

**-Friends-**

"So, Zexion how was your college?" Demyx asked. Zexion gave him a weird look. Why does he want to know about his college?

"I had a roommate named Axel and he sets most of my books on fire, other than that, it was pretty fine. Honestly, it seems to be a blur." He answered truthfully, wondering why he felt like he missed an important part of his college.

"Don't you have friends that you have known for like, forever?" Demyx asked curiously. "Why do you want to know about that?" Zexion asked, seriously, is this guy an assassin in disguise? "Does it hurt?" when Demyx has said that, he felt a pang of pain in his chest. "What do you know about my past?" He demanded.

"You can't remember, huh. What happened?" Demyx gave him a sad look, one that's filled with guilt and sorrow, something Zexion can't quite name.

"I don't know." Zexion replied sincerely, grief washing over his existence. "Why do I feel this anguish on something I don't know?" Zexion yelled. "What could you possibly know, a stranger like you are!" he screeched.

Demyx flinched, tears swelling in his eyes. "I want to explain." He said solemnly, remorse visible in his face. "But first, tell me what happened, starting from your college, up to now." He said.

Zexion stopped to think about his college. "I can't remember entering college. I just remember I'm in college, with Axel and his best friend and also mine, Roxas." He started. "Roxas is my childhood friend, we met when we were kids, he was my first friend, you know?" Demyx grimaced on this.

"How did you two met?" he slowly asked. "When I was in Kindergarten, I was reading a book; Roxas came to me and asked why I wasn't having fun. We introduced ourselves then he took my hand and treated me to ice cream." Demyx gave a nod signaling for me to continue.

"We were inseparable after that, then college was a blur, Axel was my roommate, Sora's roommate was Roxas. That's all." Zexion finished the story with a smile, remembering his oh-sweet memories, His oh-fucking-sweet memories.

'_He missed a very important person of his life and he didn't know it_.' Demyx thought. '_He even mistook me as Roxas! I was way better than_ _he was, my hair was more artistic, my eyes were a lot more pretty- what are you talking about, Demyx? You left him, he must have subconsciously erased you and replaced you with someone better, worthier than you are, you parasite, someone who wouldn't leave him, someone who wasn't like you, Demyx.' _He mentally scolded himself.

"So, what was it you wanted to explain?" Zexion inquired. "Oh, it's nothing, just thought you'd be him." He replied depressingly. "Him?" Zexion questioned.

"Yes, him, He was my friend, and then a best friend and finally, he was the one I love." Demyx replied distressfully. "That wasn't true, he first became my friend, then he was my buddy, he soon revolved into a best friend, I soon fell in love with him and he became the one I love and now, I'm a stranger in his eyes." He felt remorse, sorrow, regret, sadness, guilt, pain to the point he became emotionless, too numb to feel anything else.

He didn't want him to remember, he had shattered him and when he was repaired he would break him again? No, Demyx wasn't like that, he doesn't repeat mistakes. He wished he didn't made that mistake the first place, if he hadn't left, he would be now happily living with Zexion, he would be more than a best friend, he would wake up beside him, he would be able to kiss him and do some romantic stuff.

That was just a dream now unattainable, Zexion won't remember him, what his best friend in his memory was baby-blue eyes, honey colored hair styled with spikes and a height as same as Zexion, not a dirty-blond boy with an odd hairstyle and sea-green eyes shining innocently at him.

"That's sad. Did he have amnesia?" Zexion curiously asked. Why he was interested, Zexion doesn't know. He feels a connection between them.

Demyx gave him an almost heartbreaking smile before bidding goodbye. Zexion let a tear slip off his eyes. Demyx was very unfortunate- Zexion stopped himself. Since when did Zexion felt sorry for him?

**-Close Friends-**

Demyx was staying over his house again, they had dismissed the weird act two months ago, and they were close than ever now. Zexion was glad.

"Zexi, you've ran out of milk!" Demyx shouted from the kitchen. Zexion gave a sigh, what's up with the stupid nickname-

Not again, that stupid student who can't live on his own- wait, what?

Zexion realized that moment, Demyx wasn't a student, and Demyx was 10 times richer than he was, and Zexion doesn't have any milk to begin with.

So, why was Zexion's reaction like that?

He felt a stab of pain in his chest, why did Demyx left him? No, he didn't left Zexion so why- They were friends for like 17 years so why did he just want to leave like their friendship was nothing- They've been friends for only 3 months, dammit!

Why is he arguing with himself?

In the kitchen, Demyx was banging his head on the wall. '_Stupid! That could have triggered memories in Zexion, why did you just do that? How dare you ruin his happiness! How selfish you are, you idiot!_ ' He hissed at the pain quietly, in fear of Zexion hearing him.

He quickly went out and saw Zexion who was like arguing with himself. '_Oh no._' he thought anxiously. "Zexion, I need to go now, I'll see you, goodbye!" he gave a grin before he left. Wait, Zexion was called by his true name…

The next events were very recognizable.

"Demyx, wait!" Demyx had slammed the door in his face before he could hear Zexion, and tears came flowing out of his eyes. "He left me again…" he sobbed.

The fact he was in this situation again doubled the pain in his chest, but no, it's different now, Demyx was richer than he was, he could support himself now, he wasn't the dependent one who always asked for Zexion for help.

He hated his life.

He never blamed Demyx though, he held himself accused, everything was his fault, he let Demyx slipped through his fingers and he was gone. He had come back once again, and Zexion was too late to grasp him another time and he had slipped away for the second time.

**-Ex-friends-**

He dialed Roxas. "This is Roxas, speaking-"he halted when he heard sob from the other line. "Hey, Zex, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "Where are you?" Zexion croaked with all his might, with all the voice he had left.

"I'm on a date with Axel." He said. "Oh, sorry, it's nothing, Roxas, see you." He flipped his phone shut.

This hurts so fucking much, it's too much for his small, repaired and broken all over again. He continued to sob quietly.

Roxas stared at his phone, shocked. Axel got pissed off in a matter of 13 seconds; Roxas was still staring on the phone. "Roxas, my one and only, what's wrong?" he asked affectionately, pulling the spiky-blond to him. "It's Zexion. It happened again."He said harshly, anger rising. "Roxy-babe why are ya mad, my love?" he cooed. "Demyx is such an asshole, I say we make him apologize to our Zexion." He growled.

"We should." He replied sweetly, taking Roxas on a kiss. "Another time." They decided.

**-Friends again, but with a boy in the start of the word-**

"Demyx, you are so going to apologize to Zexion!" Roxas roared at him. "NO!" came the firm reply. "I guess we just have to make you. Hey Roxy, found anything good to burn?" Roxas took some music compositions. "What about these?" Roxas asked. "Those looks like music compositions!" Roxas answered and as soon as he said that, Demyx came bolting out of his room.

"Okay, fine, I'll go to apologize!" He finally said in defeat. Roxas and Axel grinned. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Axel taunted, giving the sitar player a smirk.

In a blink of an eye, Demyx had disappeared leaving the door open.

KNOCK!

Zexion glared at the door, for not being able to be invisible. He walked weakly to the door, going to shout at the person who was brave enough to interrupt him in the middle of his mourning and self-loathing. "What the heck do you want-"His voice faltered upon seeing the blond boy in front of him, whose beauty had never been blemished and still shining like a star.

"Zexion, can I talk to you?" he asked meekly. This was hurting him like it was hurting Zexion. He gave a weak nod and let the green-eyed boy in, who flopped down on one of the chairs of his house. "What do you still want from me?" he asked faintly.

This was hurting too much; Zexion knew he couldn't take anymore.

"I'm sorry." That was all Demyx said, then the silence filled the house, making Demyx overflow with remorse. Tears came; sadness was being poured all over. "I'm sorry for everything, last college, the time I left you, for last month, when I left you for the second time." Demyx was already begging him, doesn't know what he'll do if Zexion doesn't. Demyx was just broken without Zexion.

"Zexion please, I know I'm not worthy of forgiveness because I left you, but please, forgive me? I don't know what will happen without you, I promise not to depend on you anymore!" he added, hoping somehow it would make Zexion forgive him.

"You are never going to be worthy of my forgiveness, Demyx." Zexion said softly. Demyx cringed at this, more tears fell. "But I am nothing without you like you are nothing without me and I desperately need you back so," Zexion's face turned to a smile that never crossed his face for years. "I forgive you." He went to hug Demyx.

"Does that mean you won't depend on me anymore?" Demyx smiled at him and nodded. "Um, Zexion?" he asked nervously. "Yeah?" Zexion replied, feeling a new rise of tension.

He was starting to hate this, just the time they had forgiven each other.

"Zexion, will you be my boyfriend?" That question sent Zexion a million miles away. "W-what?" he asked, still shocked. "Zexion, will you be my boyfriend?" Demyx asks again, Zexion answered with the answer so sure, "I would love to."

**-Lovers-**

"Demyx, I love you, you know that, right?" Zexion asked, taking the blond in a hug. Demyx giggled and replied, "Of course I do, I love you too." He leaned up to kiss him, and Zexion finally asked again, "Will you stay forever? Do you promise to not leave me anymore?" Demyx stopped and thought for a while.

"Well, I can't do that?" Zexion's heart sank. "I have work, you have work, so we can't manage that, can we?" Demyx laughed at his joke, Zexion just smiled at him. "No, I won't leave; I'm not repeating that mistake thrice."

**-The End-**

**Coolasticangel: **I am not going to stay over at P-nut's home ever again! Why did I ever agree to do this?

**PinkyNut: **Because if you didn't, I wouldn't cook you fave pasta again.

**Coolasticangel: **you don't know how much I hate you…


End file.
